


Grayscale

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, latter two only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: The moment he noticed that he was no longer blue was the moment he realized that he couldn't ever get what he had before back.





	1. Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Branch stories, because a lot of thoughts came about Branch's depressing backstory and now it is even more depressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story in this collection. Hopefully I'll improve.

The moment he noticed that he was no longer blue was the moment he realized that he couldn't ever get what he had before back.

It was a week after his grandma died. A week after his singing had drawn the Bergen right to him, and she had died for his stupid mistake.

No one had listened when he had told them. Everyone thought they were safe, and that the Bergens would never find them.

He used to think like that too.

But now was not the time to be thinking about his lost innocence and naivety. He was busy sweeping the ground with his hair, erasing the tracks of the Bergen who had discovered him past three separate forks. It would set the Bergen on the wrong path hopefully.

He and his grandma had been a ways out of the troll civilization, but they were still close enough that the village was lucky the Bergen hadn't kept looking after eating his grandmother. His plan would keep the Bergen off track, but not forever. He needed to take other precautions for that.

He was mad that no one took him seriously, but that didn't mean he wanted everyone to be eaten. It wouldn't make him feel better, even if they had outright called him paranoid and insisted there was nothing to worry about.

He noticed his hair suddenly after sweeping the last sign of the large footprints away, and grabbed a chunk, looking at it closely.

His formerly bright blue hair was now black, and the hand holding it was the same color as rain clouds.

He looked all over himself, checking to see if there was anything that hadn't changed, but no hint of color remained on his body. Even his clothes seemed to have lost their color, though he wasn't sure if that was just him picking clothes that matched his mood or not.

He looked at his hands, wondering when this had happened, and why he hadn't noticed.

Why it hadn't taken long for him to completely change after Grandma had died?

He shook his head, getting back to work. He couldn't focus on this right now. The Bergen could come back at any time, and he wasn't going to get caught.

This was the path he was heading down, and there was no real point in fighting it.

He supposed this meant he wasn't supposed to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is terrible.


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Branch's lack of parents.

Branch approached the rock, with names and messages carved in, and found the most familiar section.

Grandma Rosiepuff had carved in all the names on this section, along with little hearts beside each name. He didn't know any of them personally, but he had many stories.

Daisy was Grandma's oldest child, cheerful and positive. She was one to always reassure those who feared Trollstice that they would be alright...until she was one of the ones taken. She promised her mother that everything would be okay, even though she was going to die.

Sunny had asserted their identity from the moment they could talk, and were the light of Grandma's life. They were strong and brave and fearless. They were taken shortly after Branch was born, promising that they were never going to cry. Their husband died the following year, saving a child.

Oak was Grandma's brother, and he'd died making sure nome of his family was taken. His death was the first of Grandma's family that she'd lose.

Of all the names though, two were the ones that Branch was most familiar with.

Daffodil, known as Daffy by most of her friends, and Bell, Grandma Rosiepuff's son. His parents.

He didn't remember them, but he knew that his color came from his dad, while his voice and personality came from his mom. They were the happiest pair in the Troll Tree, helping Grandma stay together and keep her happiness despite so much death in her family. They were the only ones able to get her a grandchild before they were both taken for Trollstice the same year. With that, Grandma Rosiepuff was alone, with only an orphaned grandson to keep it together for.

He supposed these names, along with all the other names on this section of rock she had claimed, were the reasons she had let herself die for him. She had lost so much family to the Bergens. He had been the only one left.

Above the names of family he had never known, he carved her name, and surrounded it with hearts. One for every name she had carved, and one more for himself. He then looked across the memorial.

There were many names, spanning many Trollstices of lost family and friends. Every person alive after the escape put the names of the lost loved ones on this rock. No one was spared the heartache of losing someone. He could even see the name of King Peppy's beloved wife, the mother of Princess Poppy.

He wondered what they would all think of the trolls now. He wondered if the singing and dancing was to forget their past, or to celebrate the lives they had because they knew how short they could be.

He wondered if they would ever forgive him for causing Grandma's death.


End file.
